


Protection And Deceit

by ItSmAdMoUsE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItSmAdMoUsE/pseuds/ItSmAdMoUsE
Summary: I dunno really
Kudos: 1





	Protection And Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> The original work is on wattpad my user is :oofitskk: and uhm yea :)

"George!! How did you sleep?" Dream came up behind George laughing, he rested his arm on George's shoulder. George was a little surprised, as it was still dark, only 4am.

"Great! How about you?" George replied, he continued walking down the path he had been walking down for a while now. 

"Perfectly!! I dreamt of you as always" Dream smirked at his friend under his white mask. George scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Yea? Well, seeing as how I'm so perfect, I'm surprised I'm not in everyone's dreams" George giggles as Dream stepped back.

"Wow.. George flirting with me? Oh what a rare sight" Dream had a wide smile on, that George couldn't see.

"It's not flirting!!—" George paused, walking a few steps ahead of Dream. "—-idiot" he murmured under his breath. But Dream doesn't miss anything.

"Yea, I know. But I'm an adorable idiot." He walked a little faster just to catch up with his friend, then slowed down so that their steps matched.

"George what's your favorite flower?" Dream asked, his voice a little too serious for a normal question like that. It sounded as if his life depended on George's answer.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm colorblind or anything" George said, almost solemnly.  
"Well— sorry...But you like blue don't you?" Dream said, trying to put more light into his voice.

"Yea" George replied. They walked past the Walmart, a huge building. They passed two huge towers. Made of black material.  
"Well... I got you a present" Dream grabbed George's left wrist.

"Follow me Georgie" dream began to drag George off the wooden path, through the spruce forest that surrounded it.

"Don't call me— where are we going Dream?" George stumbled over his words, not being able to breathe properly as he tried to keep up with his friend.

"You'll see! It's a surprise, duh" Dream said sarcastically. George had a blank expression.

A few moments later, they came up on a hill. "Close your eyes" Dream said in a low voice, close to a whisper. George hesitated. Not completely trusting that Dream wasn't playing a prank.

"Dream—" George was quickly cut off  
"Shh!! Sit down, right there—" Dream pointed to a spot on the ground "— and close your eyes!!" He demanded. George huffed and sat down crisscrossed on the soft grass, closing his eyes. 

George's other senses seemed to be at their best when his eyesight seemed to be malfunctioning. He could hear Dream shuffling around, he opened a chest, then closed it. He could smell the soft morning air. He couldn't describe it, the morning had its own smell. But it was peaceful. He felt the dew on the grass, almost as if it had rained, but it hadn't.

Dream moved around a little more before sitting beside George.   
"Ok... are you ready Georgie?" Dream sounded very excited. Maybe George should be too..?

"Yea, and don't call me Georgie—"  
"Yea, Yea whatever. Ok open your eyes!!"   
George opened them. 

The first thing he saw was the flowers below the hill they sat on, shades of yellow, and brown. A few blue ones. He looked over to Dream. Who's hoodie was a dark shade of yellow, who's eyes were a light yellow. But he saw one thing different. A blue flower.

"A— is that—?"  
"A blue rose!!" Dream was smiling, George could tell, because he himself was smiling bright. He had never seen a blue rose before.   
"They are rare, and don't grow naturally. They're expensive and I busted my ass off to get you this" Dream handed George the flower. A delicate object. Of beauty and mystery.

Dream didn't know how he was feeling. He was nervous. He really wanted to impress George, and he didn't even know why. George was never fond of Dream's snide comments, and jokingly flirtatious attitude. But he knew George liked it, the flower. 

George was smiling probably the biggest smile Dream had ever seen. Which made Dream smile wide too.

"Dream— why did— this is—" George had trouble finding the words to use. He appreciated the kind gesture. He loved this flower. Which was dumb in his opinion. But the second his friend had handed it to him, he felt a connection. Don't lose this flower his mind told him.

"Thank you" He managed to throw out.   
Dream launched forward without really thinking. He hugged George's neck and squeezed tightly. To Dream it was normal to hug friends. Friends... but to George, for some reason he found it odd. However, he didn't pull back. He just sat patiently, and patted Dreams back twice. 

Dream suddenly let go, surprises by his actions almost as much as George.  
"I—uh— glad you like the flower" dream looked out into the horizon. He realized that the sun was rising, and that reminded him of what else he had brought.

"Here—" he handed George a pair of glasses.  
"— wear these. The suns about to rise"   
George smiled at the glasses. The only things that would ever bare the hope that he could see colors somewhat properly. He put them on, after taking off his white ones, which he never actually wore on his eyes.

"Dream..." George started. They were quickly cut off however. As a tall figure, with a big mask, a mass of long pink hair, and a red cape appeared behind them.

"Dream—-" he said in a deep voice.  
Dream turned around and his smile,though no one could see, faded.

"Right, uhm Georgie— I'm gonna go now. Stay here. Enjoy the sunrise ok?" Dream patted George's shoulder and stood up.

"Don't call me— wait where are you—?" George couldn't finish his sentence. Dream and Technoblade had already left. George felt and odd chill through his spine. Strange because just a few moments ago he was getting hot. It was neither of those temperatures outside. It was perfect. Then why was he so hot? And now he's cold. And alone.

He turned back towards the sunrise. Watching as soft oranges and pinks started to paint the sky. It was really pretty. Would've been prettier with Dream here George shakes his head, eyes going wide. What? No... what?   
He looked down at the flower in his hand.   
A beautiful object. A mysterious object.


End file.
